1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for memorabilia, and, more specifically, to a memorabilia container for displaying photographs when open.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keepsake containers of various types have been made for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,341, issued to J. A. Snellgrove in 1928, discloses a memento novelty souvenir holder in the form of a book with a single hinged lid. The holder contains an accordion-like photograph holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,056, issued to Garcia, discloses a memento box having a single hinged lid and a partition matrix fitted within the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,789, issued to Kuo-Tsun Lai, discloses a mirror base of a vanity or jewel case having a single hinged lid. A pair of mirror doors is hingedly attached to the lid, and holds photos on their outer surfaces. The box contains a plurality of partitioned compartments.
U.S. Patent No. 2005/0023335 A1, issued to Rasmussen et al., discloses a packing box having hinged lids on opposite sides that fold inward toward each other. The embodiment shown in FIG. 4 has a single hinged lid.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 272,546, issued to Holson, discloses a book-like storage container for photographs having a single hinged lid, like a front book cover.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 431,188, issued to Monn, discloses a jewelry display box having two hinged panels on opposite sides that fold together, overlapping one another.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D463,662 S, issued to Leiden et al., discloses another book-like memorabilia box having a single hinged lid opening to the side or the top. However, there remains a need in the art for a memorabilia container for displaying memorable photographs when the user is accessing the container receptacle.